Love Like This
by SarahandBabees
Summary: A collection of oneshots! Some sad, some sweet, some funny, some poetic, and some that are completely messed up. Not just RosexDimitri, either. Characters will vary.
1. Love Like This

**A/N: This is a one shot, containing poems. Very light and fluffy, takes place after VA, but not yet in Frostbite.**

**Disclaimer: The usual, because you all honestly know that I'm not Richelle Mead. She's a much better writer than me.**

I was just getting back to my dorm room from Lissa's room. We had a movie night, and the movie we watched was Scream 2. It was hilarious to see Sparky practically piss himself. I laughed at the movie, while he was practically crying.

I was just outside my door when I noticed a folded piece of paper on the floor that had my name on it. I picked it up, and recognised Dimitri's neat printing.

With the note in my hand, I went inside and turned the light on. I flopped down on my bed and opened the note. It read:

_Dear Roza,_

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Though I try to deny it,  
I've fallen for you._

_Whenever you laugh  
Your eyes sparkle and shine.  
Everytime I see you  
I can't help but wish you were mine._

_The first time we met,  
I noticed your wit and your charm.  
Just to be with you,  
I swear I'd give my right arm._

_I know that it's wrong,  
But I swear that it's true,  
I have something to tell you:  
Roza, I love you._

_Love, Dimitri._

No. Way. No way! OMGOMGOMGOMG!

He is officially the sweetest man on the planet! I have to write him a poem too! I grabbed a pen and paper and began.

_Dear Comrade,_

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
__You're just the sweetest,  
And I love you too._

_Your eyes are like pools  
Of chocolate brown.  
Whenever I look into them,  
I swear I could drown.  
_

_You're handsome, loving,  
Strong and fun,  
You're everything I could ever want  
All rolled into one._

_Some call me young,  
Stupid, and naive,  
I hope you don't see that  
And you'll never leave._

_Love, Your Roza._

I folded the poem and wrote Dimitri on the front in elegant cursive.

It was past curfew, but that didn't stop me. I climbed out the window, as lithe and stealthy as a cat. I ran to the guardian dorms, which wasn't too far away. I knew that Dimitri was on duty for a few more hours, so I would be able to slip the note under his door.

**Dimitri POV**

At the last minute, Alberta told me to take the night off. In my spare time, I wrote a poem for my Roza. I left it at her door, where I knew she would see it.

I was laying on my bed when I looked to the bottom of my door, seeing a folded piece of paper being slipped under it. Slightly confused, I went to retrieve it.

My name was on the front in beautiful cursive writing. I realized that it was Rose's writing.

I unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Comrade,_

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
__You're just the sweetest,  
And I love you too._

_Your eyes are like pools  
Of chocolate brown.  
Whenever I look into them,  
I swear I could drown.  
_

_You're handsome, loving,  
Strong and fun,  
You're everything I could ever want  
All rolled into one._

_Some call me young,  
Stupid, and naive,  
I hope you don't see that  
And you'll never leave._

_Love, Your Roza._

Wow. I never knew that Rose was good at writing poetry. It made me happy to know that she loves me as much as I love her. I had to go catch up with her.

Preferring the front door instead of the window, I silently walked over to the dhampir dorms.

Careful so that no one would see me, I snuck up to her room.

Raising my hand, I knocked on the door. I faintly heard Rose grumble "Who the hell would be here after curfew?"

She opened the door, and the look of shock on her face was priceless.

"Dimitri! I thought you had the night shift . . ."

"I did, but Alberta told me to take tonight off. Can I come in?"

"What? Oh! Of course!"

It was funny to see her so flustered. This wasn't the normal, confident Rose, but it made me love her even more to see this side of her. She ushered me in, and poked her head out into the hall, looking both ways. I chuckled; always so worried.

I went and sat on her bed, where her iPod and notebook sat. She quickly joined me, sitting across from me so that she was facing me.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked, a look of confusion on her face.

I fished the poem out of my pocket. "I read this, and I had to come and see you. I never knew that you were in to poetry."

"It's just kind of a hobby . . . something to do in my spare time."

"Well, you're really good. You have talent, Rose. You should try to get some published."

Se blushed. "No, I couldn't. Then everyone would know that **THE **badass Rose Hathaway is actually a softie."

My expression turned amused. "Oh no, we couldn't have that, could we?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Nope. You're the only person that's ever actually read one of my poems. Lissa bugs me about them, but I haven't let her read them. So you better feel special, Comrade."

"Wow. So you showed me, your 'sort-of' boyfriend, but you haven't even shown Lissa, who has been your best friend since you were five?" She nodded. "Well then I guess I do feel special."

"Yep. Do . . . Do you wanna see more?" She asked, looking vulnerable for the first time that I've ever seen.

"Sure, Roza. I'd love to."

She got up off the bed and walked over to her computer desk. She opened a drawer and pulled out a big purple binder. She set it down in front of me.

"It's all in sections: Love, Sorrow, Happy, and Random."

"Hmmm . . . I think I'll go with random. See what this crazy head of yours comes up with."

She smacked my head, and it actually hurt. "Ummm . . . OW!"

"Sorry Comrade, but that's just the way the cookie crumbles."

I mouthed 'WOW' and and opened the binder. The 'Random' section was in the back, so I flipped to it.

I picked one called, "Sunshine and Lollipops".

_Sunshine and lollipops,  
My favorite things,  
But hmm . . . what about gumdrops?_

_Gumdrops are yummy,  
__Tasty and good.  
__I like them to go in my tummy._

_But hey,  
You know what's better than gumdrops?  
SUNSHINE AND LOLLIPOPS!_

I slowly lifted my eyes from the page to look at Rose.

"Uh, Roza? Were you like, on crack when you wrote this?" I joked.

"No, but I was drunk."

"Rose . . ." I said in a disapproving tone.

She raised her hands in surrender. "I was bored a few years ago, and Liss wanted to go to a party. So . . . We did. And that poem was the product of too many Smirnoffs."

I shook my head playfully. "Oh Roza, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"Hmm . . . I could think of a few things." She said, before leaning down to kiss me.

**Did you like it? Tell me in a review. This could be more, it all depends on what you guys think. So, let me know :D**


	2. Sleepless Nights

**A/N: Hello everybody :) So, I've decided to make this a collection of one shots. This is just a really random idea I came up with when I was listening to music. I hope you all like it!**

**The song used in this one shot is 'Sleepless Nights' by Faber Drive. It's a sad song :'(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or VA :)**

_**Sleepless Nights.**_

_Another sleepless night  
I'm still starin' at the ceiling_

_I can hear him fighting  
With her for no good reason_

I wish that it would all stop. Mama didn't deserve his abuse. The girls didn't need to be terrified of him. _I_ didn't need to be terrified of him. Terrified of what he'd do next. My family and I constantly lived in fear, fear of _him._ He treated Mama like dirt. Like an object, rather than a living, breathing person.

It seemed like it was every night that _he _came here. He only came around to beat Mama. He could care less about us, his own children.

_Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?_

I don't remember one time when we were a happy family. Ever since I can remember, we've been a broken family that suffered from domestic abuse.

_If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say  
_

_Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Love's not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you've gotta mean it_

The sad thing is, I don't think that I've ever heard _him _tell Mama that he loved her. She deserved much better than that idiot. She deserved someone who would tell her he loved her, who kissed her on the cheek when he got home from work, or even gave her flowers occasionally. Not some low-life who tells her she's nothing, beats her up and never gives her anything, let alone does anything for her.

_Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever_

I don't think _he _regrets anything he does to her. That's the sad part about it.

_Another day goes by and nothing changed  
__He's still the same  
I can hear her cryin'  
Thinking she's the one to blame_

She deals with it, takes all of the beatings, just so that we might be safe. She gives up so much for us, and she shouldn't have to because of _him. _The guilt that I felt for allowing it to happen ate me up inside.

_Will this ever end?  
Will this house be a home again?  
If I had my way  
I'd corner him and say_

God, would I ever like to say something. Every time I hear _him _fighting with Mama, I want to beat the living daylights out of him. Make him feel what he makes her feel. But everytime I get close, I talk myself out of it, thinking that Mama would want me to stay out of it. I just get so angry! At our ages, my sisters and I shouldn't even have to worry about this. My poor little sister cries her eyes out whenever _he _comes around, because she knows that Mama will be hurt. 

_Put yourself in her position_

_All she needs is recognition_

_Loves not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you gotta mean it?  
Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go_

I wish I had a fairytale life, one where I had a loving father, one who didn't strike fear into my very core.

I needed to stop being the scared little boy that I was and do something, rather than whine to myself about it. I needed to take charge, make him wish he'd never laid a finger on my mother.

_Screwing up the best thing ever  
Is something you'll regret forever_

Doesn't he understand how great Mama is? Doesn't he see that she doesn't deserve his cruelty?_  
_

_Another sleepless night  
And nothing changed  
He's still the same  
Another stupid fight and someone's gotta say_

No more. I couldn't let this continue. I _wouldn't _let this continue. I _had _to do something about it to protect my family. No Moroi will take advantage of my mother, not anymore. We would no longer live in fear, fear of _my father. _When I'm done with him, he'll never come around here again. I'd make sure of it.

_Put yourself in her position  
All she needs is recognition  
Loves not enough when you say it  
Don't you know you gotta mean it?_

_Screwing up the best thing ever_

_Is something you'll regret forever  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go  
Never let her go  
No, no, no_

Put yourself in her position

_All she needs is recognition  
Take her and make sure she feels it  
Let her know you'll never let her go_

I, Dimitri Belikov, am going to save my family from my father.

I, Dimitri Belikov, am going to make him leave forever.

I, Dimitri Belikov, am going to make a difference.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N. MUST READ.**

Dear Readers:

I'm sososososososososososo sorry, guys! Believe it or not, I'm still grounded cuz my dad is a butthole...I feel so bad because I haven't given you guys anything in over a month! I'm using Old Junker right now just so I can explain...I just feel really really horrible :(

See, if my dad would let me use my netbook for like, two seconds, I would be able to update Together Forever. I have the next chapter done and everything!

But no.

I'm only allowed to use my computer for school related things...And trust me, I've tried looking for it. The man's a genius when it comes to hiding things! (He's the kind of guy that will hide things in the ceiling, or hide it in a really good spot then forget where he even hid it.) Whenever my mom takes my stuff, it's always easy to find (she hides things under pillows and sometimes on top of the fridge.)

If I could see where I left off on my stories, I could continue writing in my binder. Since I can't, I've started a new story (any Mortal Instruments fans out there?), wrote one one-shot (does anyone read Kissed By An Angel?) and a few poems...and I'm gonna write more. Plus, I've started a new original story, completely of my own imagination. Vampires, of course ;)

But yeah...if I could only see where I left off writing on my computer, I could keep writing for my stories that I already have posted. But I've started new chappies for a few and I can't remember what I wrote (-_-).

Again, I'm really really really sorry about not updating in forever...it's hard on me too. I haven't had my netbook or my BlackBerry in over a month, and my iPod Touch was taken from me a few days ago. Now, all I have is my writing binder, a television and supervised computer sessions on Old Junker. (This isn't supervised, I snuck on XD) So trust me when I say that I'm suffering just as much as you guys, and I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. I hope you guys stick with me, because I'm gonna try to get Little Blue (my netbook) back this weekend.

-Sarah

P.S. I'm probably changing my pen name...I don't like it anymore :P I'll post an A/N before I do!

P.P.S. If you have read Kissed By An Angel by Elizabeth Chandler, I wrote a one-shot! Lacey/Tristan, btw :)

P.P.P.S. The new MI fic that I'm working on is AH, and centered around Jace and Clary. I hope you guys will read it when I can post it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, another A/N.**

_**Umm...well, my plans of getting my stuff back this weekend kinda crashed...and burned. I just thought I'd tell you guys that, and also that my penname is no longer vampirelover081, as I'm sure you all clearly see. I'm now . :) as I'm also sure you can all clearly see...lol I'm babbling.**_

_**Make You Feel My Love is the name of my new Mortal Instruments story :D I posted it yesterday, since I'd emailed the first two chapters to a friend back when I still had Little Blue :P I know I can't really ask for anything, but to anyone who reads the series, PLEASE check it out! I have a really good feeling about it!**_

_**And in my spare time, I've started **_**another**_** Mortal Instruments fic :D I dunno why, but my creative juices are really flowing for the series! Not that I'm turning my back on Vampire Academy! I could never do that :O I love all of my fans way too much!**_

_**Once I can post the actual chapters for my stories, I'll delete both author's notes :)**_

_**See ya everybody!**_

_**~. :) or Sarah :P**_

_**P.S. If anyone has any questions about anything, feel free to ask :) I sneak on Old Junker a lot XD just like now :D**_


	5. Jar of Hearts

**_A/N: New oneshot! Another songfic...I couldn't resist. I honestly don't even know how I came up with the idea to write this, but I like it :) btw, it's pre-Vampire Academy :P It's about Mia!_**

**_Oh and sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been really occupied with drawing and reading, plus my dad took my stuff _again_. I just got it back :P_**

**_Happy reading, everyone!_**

**_~Sarah~_**

_Jar of Hearts  
~Mia POV~_

_No I won't take one more step towards you,  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret._

I loved him. _Loved him._ And he used me.

I was nothing to him. Just a nobody freshman Moroi who wanted desperately to fit in with the royals.

I regret ever falling for André Dragomir. There would have been a lot less heartache in my life if I hadn't.

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore,  
You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live half alive,  
And now you want me one more time._

If he thinks that he can just walk back into my life, he's got another thing coming. I won't ever follow him around like a lost puppy again.

I loved him _so_ much. I'd thought he was the one I'd spend forever with. But, boy, was I ever wrong.

He used me for sex, toyed with my heart, and utterly destroyed me.

_So who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars.  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart._

He made my life hell. Sure, at the beginning, he'd been the perfect gentleman. A charmer. Everyone who knew him wanted nothing more than to please him. He and his sister ruled the school.

When he started talking to me, all I could think about was the fact that André Dragomir was actually talking to _me._ Me, Mia Rinaldi, the short, non-royal freshman. Nothing special. I couldn't believe that he, the extremely hot royal senior, would actually take his time to talk to me.

Before I'd met him, I'd been in a perfectly nice relationship with a non-royal in my class. He was everything I'd ever wanted and more. But André came, and I'd been so blinded by my want to fit in that I scorned anyone who didn't have a title.

Now, my old boyfriend won't even talk to me.

The funny thing is, I don't blame him. I was unnecessarily rude to him, and he didn't deserve to get his heart broken.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
Don't come back for me,  
Who do you think you are?_

I don't think that André even feels bad about what he did. He was so completely heartless. I mean, what did I ever do to him? All I'd wanted was to fit in.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found.  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms._

If he ever tries to come near me again, I don't know what I'll do.

What I _do_ know is what I won't do.

I'll never, ever take him back. Some things just can't be undone, and what he did to me is one of those things.

It'll hurt, getting over him. But I need to. It's the only thing I can do.

_I learned to live half alive,  
And now you want me one more time._

_Who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars.  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me,  
Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright.  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes._

It's so hard to get over him. Even though I know now that he was a fake, I can't help but remember all of the good times we had. At times, he was so sweet. It's hard to forget something that was such a big part of your life.

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises_

Every promise that he ever made to me meant nothing. They were just words, nothing more. But I'd believed him. I'd hung on every word he said. I thought he could do no wrong.

_And now you're back,  
You don't get to get me back._

_Who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars.  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me,  
Don't come back at all._

I hope I never have to see André Dragomir again. It's a good thing he's graduating this year, because after that, I'll never have to say one more word to him ever again. He'll be out of my life forever.

_Who do you think you are?  
Running 'round leaving scars.  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul.  
Don't come back for me,  
Don't come back at all.  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

**_Did you peeps like it? I randomly wrote it the other day, and I'm just getting around to posting it. So, tell me what you all thought :) Imma go now, because my comma key keeps sticking and it's really starting to bug me :l_**

**_~I Heart Herondale Boys~_**


	6. Chapter 6

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
